The Baby Bargin
by The Lit Girl
Summary: Piper and her sisters are in trouble, Grams just died and the manor is being put up for auction unless they can gets some serious money fast. Piper finds and ad in the paper from a man looking for someone to have his child for a price. Whats she to do?
1. Chapter 1 The Ad

**Blurb:** Piper and her sisters are in trouble, Grams just died and the manor is being put up for auction unless they can gets some serious money fast. Piper finds and ad in the paper from a man looking for someone to have his child for a price. What is Piper to do? PL.RR

**Ages:** Prue - 23, Piper - 20, Phoebe - 18 and Leo - 27.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

The Baby Bargain… Chapter 1 (The Ad)

* * *

Piper's PoV

Piper didn't know why she was so nervous she thought anxiously gripping the newspaper clipping in her hands. Looking back on her decision now she was a bit uneasy, but she needed the money. They desperately needed the money, money had been basically fictional ever since their Grams had died. Prue had had to give up her hobby of photography for a more stable profession to help support home life and no matter how much Piper wanted to help she was in her fourth year of college and didn't want to give it up she thought as the door opened to reveal a very English looking butler. She told him why she was there and he offered her seat in one of the many sitting rooms say nothing but "Mr Wyatt has been expecting you, he will be down shortly. Please make yourself comfortable" itself the room was pretty grand, if not beautiful. She had wanted herself to look professional but she had realised that might be the right image to put across for what she was going to putting herself up for, so she stuck to a nice pair of comfy dark blue jeans matched with a red button sweater she borrowed off Prue, and to top it all off she ended it with a classic pony tail reasonably high on her head, but not too high she didn't want to give off the wrong impression. She continued to think if she got this then she would still be able to go to college until she started showing, and then she study at home. She honestly didn't know why a millionaire would put out an ad in a news paper for someone to have a baby for him. She hadn't heard much about this Leo Wyatt but she had heard he was quite the business tycoon. She had even read her far bit about him in the gossip pages, they would only by little bits commenting on his social life that's why she didn't understand it. From what she had read he was noting short of being a Greek God, though she hadn't seen any pictures of him, she still wouldn't able to understand why women wouldn't be queuing up to have his child. Even if he was ugly. But then the thought dawned on her women were lining up to have his off-spring and she was just one of them. And that thought was starting to scare her again. This was actually pretty professional in it all considering that she was told to bring her resume. She had been asked to bring not only her resume but, her medical history, her high school grades including her reading averages in primary school, baby photos and photos of her growing up, she was also asked to wear no make up at the interview. Which she had gone along with, she could understand why he wanted all of that information and her photos. The phone call to say she was interested in this hadn't been too pleasant though it just made her think what this interview was going to be like. And that was the thing that probably scared her the most, it was an interview for a job, just this one only lasted nine months. The phone call was just stale almost, she had gotten a personal assistant just basically asking her who she was, giving address, and a few personal details like how old she was and stuff and telling her what to bring as well as where to come for the _interview_. And now here she was scared spineless and with no make up to hide it.

She began to read though the ad she had gotten from the paper in her fingers again, it read:

****

WANTED

A woman aged 20-30 that is

willing to bare a child.

Requirements:

- 20-30 yrs old

- physically fit

Other requirements are

mentioned in later interv-

iew. Best Applicants will

advance. A wealthy money

gift will be given as

compensation.

She couldn't believe she was even considering this. Just then the double doors leading into the sitting room were quickly opened making her jump nearly out of her seat, and walked though the door was a tall blonde man, maybe 5'10, maybe 11. With the most beautiful aquamarine-green eyes she had ever seen standing above her in a dark grey suit matched with a black shirt making stand up to meet his gaze, even though as soon as she stood up she soon realised she wasn't going to match up to him.

Extending his hand out to her "Miss Piper Halliwell I believe, I'm Leo Wyatt" he said sitting down

Meeting her hand with his she sat down. "That's me"

"Looking through the information you given me my first question is why?"

She edged on her seat "why? As in why am I willing to do this? Well…" she paused a moment "…well it's more a case of money, me and my sisters are in some finical trouble at the moment. Ever since our grandmother's death we are trying our best to get by."

"Yes I see your grandmother was your guardian, after you mother died and your father left." he said emotionlessly. She looked up at him confused.

"don't be afraid" he said noticing the reaction to his statement. "I have everyone who is interested checked out myself better to be safe after all"

"yes"

"now my second question, your twenty years old why do you think this will work better in my advantage?"

"Well you know I'm not able to drink being a year younger then the legal age, and I read in school, the general economics classes that the younger the mother the less chance of abnormalities in the off-spring, that includes the probability of downs syndrome, as well as complications in birth, which could lead to miscarriage."

"you know quite a lot for your age" he said observantly.

"I like knowing as much as I can. It prepares you for what comes ahead."

"True, true" he said looking at her in the eye.

"I see your still in college"

"yes"

"Oh will continue if you are chosen?"

"well I thought I would go until I started to show and then continue at home with my studies."

"you have a plan" he observed again.

"I like to know whats going to happen, sometimes surprises aren't all that good" he nodded before saying.

"basically I have everything I need from you at this present time, but there are a few things I want you to know." she nodded.

"one that before you leave a fertility test will need to be done before you leave, I have a doctor in a spare room upstairs, also that if I were to chose you, you would have no right to this child after it was born, and if I chose you would need to sign a contract that would specify this further." he paused "and I would also like you to know that I believe in the natural way of things but, even I wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to I would insist on natural insemination, but if it makes you uncomfortable I would go for artificial insemination." she had had a feeling that, that would be part of the deal, she thought as she nodded at what he had said.

"your prepared to do that?" he said leaning closer to her.

Taking a big breath "yes" she was in a way relived, she hadn't wanted to have sex with him, but she thought she might have to.

Patting her on the back "good" he said getting up "Lyle here will so you to the doctor" then turning to exit the room.

Getting up "May I ask you a question Mr. Wyatt?" he turned around looking her in the eyes.

"what might that be?"

"why are you asking complete strangers to have your child?"

Emotionless he said "I think it's time for my legacy to continue plus, no one else will have me" saying that he exited the room.

With that Lyle the butler stood next to were she was sitting, taking the hint she got up and followed him to the grand stair case. Oh god she though how could she be going though with this, but wait she thought to herself, he might not even choose her, yes she thought as she entered the one of the many guest rooms it was beautiful but what she couldn't help but notice was the big white screen with a curtain also. She was frightened, and she soon found out that it showed also.

"Are you okay my dear" the kind doctor looked at her. It was a woman with red mid length hair. "you looked distresses"

"I'm fine, just…" she paused looking at the screen. "…scared"

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it may seem, just come this way and get undressed behind the curtain for me, put on the gown please." doing as she was told she went behind the curtain, and got ready for the doctor.

-

Walking to Prue's car she picked up her pace. Prue had only let her borrow her car if she got it back in time, but in all fairness Piper hadn't expected a physical examination, although she had to admit it was a good idea- he didn't want to waste his time did he. It made her wonder if he had taken one, what was she thinking of course he would have. Starting up the car she drove out of the gates and on her way home, what a way to spend a Saturday she thought hardly. She wondered what her sisters were going to say. She wouldn't tell them, not unless she got the _job_. Then there wouldn't be any point in not telling them after all they would be stupid not to notice. And Mr Wyatt was cute she had to admit it, but at the time she was too nervous to think about it but now, she could gladly think about it she thought as she parked in the driveway.

"were have you been?" Phoebe said as soon as Piper had shut the door behind her.

"I was at the library" she lied.

"where's Prue?" she asked putting her coat on the hook.

"she's on the phone to the bank, she's trying to get a loan so the manor wont be put up for auction." that's what was going to happen to the manor if they didn't get the money soon, Piper admitted to herself, no matter how much she didn't want that it didn't make much difference. If she was going to do this she needed to go to the library for real.

"Phebs tell Prue I just went to the library"

"I thought you just came from there"

"I did I just realised I forgot my books" she lied again, getting her coat.

"god Piper if your head weren't attached to your shoulders-"

"yeah, yeah I know I'd forget it" she said in a jokey tone as she closed the manor door behind her.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *

**NOTE TO VIEWER:** For all those who read my note in Lessons in Love: College, temptation got the better of me. I know this is a way different plot to some stories but i think it works and it will be all good in the end, or will it? 


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

**NOTE TO VIEWER:** I'd like to thank everyone who gave me such positive feedback for the first chapter of this story, I was really worried what people would think of the plot. But i'm glad people want me to continue.

* * *

The Baby Bargain… Chapter 2 (Decisions)

* * *

Leo's PoV

Looking over his notes, Leo looked though the '_applicants_' all their motivation seemed to be the money, not that that wasn't acceptable by him. After all the ones that had told him some sob story about how they'd love to have his child to make them sound better, or hell actually meaning it, scared him slightly. And he wasn't a man to get scared easily. No, he wouldn't expect any dignified woman to do anything like this unless they were desperate, and that's what he wanted a dignified woman- if he was going to have a child by a woman then he would want the child to inherit from both it's father and mother and you wouldn't be able to tell what genes came from where so it wouldn't matter if he was _dignified_ because it was a all a question of chance. He definitely needed to choose the right woman, hell he had needed to choose the right woman right from the start the only woman he had who was right had picked him, his mother. She'd love a grandchild, she had been waiting when he had his first marriage, oh he was so glad he came to his senses before she could fall pregnant. Talk about a high school fling. He had been seventeen years old she had been the same age and he had been stupid they were married for two years before he had come to his senses however. It had gotten to the stage were they couldn't go ten minutes in each others company before a wild argument got out of hand and plates went flying, the last straw had actually been when she had hurled a hair dryer towards his head. Thank god he had gotten out of there in time to hit all the party scenes as a wealthy young batcholer.

His dad had died when he was sixteen he was told he would take over the company when he was twenty-one that's if he didn't want to sell it. There was no way he would have sold it his father had spent nearly all of his life getting Wyatt Industries how he wanted it and he achieved it just before he died, he had a heart attack and it was when he found out how many millions of dollars they were successful. That had figure had quadrupled many times over the years, after five years not being there the company have reached over a billion, and after six years under his official ownership they had hit an all time sky high in yearly sales. that's what Wyatt Industries was it sold a multiple of things from TVs, toasters to life insurance and children's toys. Seeing all of them could have been what started him urging for a child, plus he wanted to be young when he had a child he wanted to be able to play with his son or daughter and make them think they were the only thing in the world and that's how it would be. He had had many lovers in the past some included super models that the tabloids could stop talking about. None of which he had even thought about getting really close to let alone marry and have children. Of course Madison hadn't been very happy when he told her she wasn't marriage material or at not from his cloth. Well he hadn't said it like that in so many words, just that it was over. He had taken her to a classy restaurant nice and public to avoid scenes, the fool had thought he was proposing to her! He soon corrected her on that fact. And she had been even more appalled not that he was bothered now- she hadn't been important to him. He had decided a long time before that what he was going to do he had been having the contract put together, apparently Madison had thought he was spending so much time at the lawyers was because he was preparing a prenup, the though had made him laugh out loud.

Of course he hadn't told her what he was really doing, god the press would have a field day if they knew he had wanted to keep it as hush as he could, he had even put a fail safe into the contract just in case the press would find out. He was far from stupid in business and this is what it was business after all he was paying someone for their services, it was perfectly legal, and besides even if it wasn't he'd find a loopole he always could, it was the part that had made millions over the years. He had been looking carefully at the information the ladies had given him. In all ten women showed up, most of them in their late twenties, one forty year old woman had even had a try, there had only been one in her really early twenties though. He looked over the files her name was Halliwell, Piper Halliwell. Now she had been uneasy at the _interview_ if he was to call it and interview. She had seemed genuinely nervous, he could tell when he met he she was scared. Who could have blamed her though she was twenty years old she has hardly lived yet. At first when she had phoned up at his PA Melissa had told him her details, he didn't think much to her but he had to assess each woman fairly after all he had put her age down on there. He had found her to be quite smart, straight As through high school and so far in college. Now that had scared him in that about timing of if she got that job, if she answered that question saying she would give up school she would have been gone straight away he couldn't do with quitters. But she had surprised him she had already a plan in her head. Not to mention she was extremely beautiful with the most hypnotic hazel eyes and the chocolate brown of her long hair. He like her honesty too and her blank expressions when she would get lost in what he was saying, it made him want to chose her on the spot but he had tried to stay unreadable the whole time. Her medical history hadn't been a problem, and her fertility test came back good, all Dr Fisher had to say was how frightened she had been. If he chose her he knew she'd be able to adapt. But her age had still bothered him, but when he had asked her about it she had given excellent points across points he himself hadn't thought about. He had only thought of genetic abnormalities he hadn't thought of the ones Ms Halliwell had suggested and looking them up now on his computer he saw she was absolutely right. Looking over the notes he had now he felt Piper Halliwell was going to be his choice, but he would need to have his PA to get in contact to ask her if she was still interested to meet up, because if she was she would need to sign the contract quickly. It was Early March and he wanted to be a father by Christmas.

Of course his mother wasn't too thrilled about her first grandchild if there were to be any more came into the world this way, but what he had said to he was not only was it his decision and that it was going to happen was that least the child would be coming. She had given in on the fact she had made him promise that she could meet the mother and that he not be somewhere else while his child is in the womb, the promise was that he was to stay for development and not only attend doctors appointments but the birth, he had already assured he that the attending the doctors appointments and the birth would have top priority on his list any way. And even though he wouldn't be with the mother, his own mother was ecstatic when he had told her with his break up from Madison, his mother had never liked her. And come to think of it he probably didn't either, the sex was good to start with and he couldn't say she didn't ooze sex appeal but the sex they had shared had become more of a chore then anything else he had been with her too long sure two months wasn't that long but she had gone stale, and her taste had just left bitter instead of satisfied. He had picked the right person he knew know looking over all the information he had on Piper Halliwell now, and as soon as he knew she would be ovulating he would be ready. Picking up his phone he dialled Le Fleur, it was one of the most elegant and expensive restaurants in the city of San Francisco, although it was close to eleven at night the main desk was still open to what he knew the main desk stopped taking calls at midnight. He made lunch reservations for the next day for four. Pressing a red button on his phone he waited, a few seconds later his PA Melissa or Mel as he normally called her walked in though the double doors of his study.

"Can I help you Mr Wyatt?" she said clutching her clip board.

"Yes" he said "Can you phone back Ms Halliwell, and tell her if she is still interesting in the _position_ she interviewed for then she has got the job and to meet for an early dinner at Le Fleur at 2.00pm."

"Yes Mr Wyatt" she said as she was leaving.

"Hold on" he said stopping her as she got to the door. "Can you also phone Mr Salvorino and tell him to meet me at the same place for a business confrontation but tell him to meet me there at 2.30pm instead, I would also like you to show up at that time also Mel, to finalise some arrangements"

"of course Mr Wyatt" she said

"Don't forget to apologise about the hour as well as the five day wait to Ms Halliwell" he added.

"Don't worry Sir" she said leaving the room.

When she had left the room Leo picked up his phone again and put the phone up to his ear as he dialled. A few rings and there was an answer.

"Mother?" he said in a deep voice.

"Leo, honey what are you doing calling this time of night? Not that I'm complaining I love to hear from my very important son."

"Well I thought you would just like to know I've picked someone."

"for that baby thing?"

"yes"

"well remember what you promised me"

"of course I wouldn't betray you trust" he said "you'd come after me with that broom you love so much" he added cheekily.

"yes and don't you forget it my son" she said adding to the game although he knew if he did break his promise she would she was as stubborn as he was.

"you know I swore you were going to fight me on my plans again"

"I'm too tired to fight and besides if you've decided something hell would have to ice over before you'd change your mind"

"true" he said a smile on his face.

"anyway my son I've got to go and catch my beauty sleep before it runs away from me"

"okay Mama, but only because your tired, and besides you don't beauty sleep beauty catches you every morning"

Jokily she said "stop teasing me, I've got to go now honey go bye and don't forget what I said." "not a chance." he said to himself as he put the dead receiver back down "not a chance."

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 The Contract

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**NOTE TO VIEWER:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been wanting to update for ages, but my computer wasn't working (laptop) something to do with the interal battery not charging when plugged in. I managed to get my stories onto floppy now so i'm using my mum's computer. I had this chapter all ready for you guys when I put the second one on, I was peeved. But i'd just like to thank you all for being patient.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

The Baby Bargain… Chapter 3 (The Contract)

* * *

Piper's PoV

Piper hadn't been so nervous in her life, or at least she didn't think so. Sure she had been nervous when she went for the interview but this was a completely different set of nerves, they were 'what if' nerves these were 'oh shit whats gonna happen nerves' she needed the money she kept thinking to herself. Why he had chosen she didn't know maybe she made an impression on him, what that mattered she didn't know though. He had been basically unreadable for the whole interview that was what had made her nerves set in like they had now. Besides his cryptic looks he had placed an interest when she told him about young mothers having less chance of the child they are carrying to catch some diseases. It was probably that he was thinking of when he chose her.

A few days ago she had thought that is was over, not knowing why just knowing that she'd have to quit college and get a full time job. The night before had been reasonably relaxed and they had all been in their pyjamas, with their coco going to bed when the phone had rung, she had to run back down stairs so that she could get there before the answer machine picked it up. She remembered the conversation like it was happening to her now, very clearly in her head. Even for so that at night, well coming to think of it, it wasn't that late she was just so tired it hadn't seemed real at the time, it was a good think she write it down or she have probably thought her imagination was running away with her again.

****

FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT 11.07PM)

"Hello Ms. Halliwell?" she heard the voice clearly, she had to admit she had thought she had heard it before, maybe it was neighbour she thought.

"I'm sorry you going to have to be more specific, which one?" she asked tired and honestly.

"Oh sorry of course, Ms. Piper Halliwell?"

"Speaking, how may I help?"

"I'm Melissa Redford, Mr Wyatt's Personal assistant…" Piper felt her breathing stop in anticipation. "… Mr Wyatt would like you to know if you are still interested in the job then he would be happy to say that he is offering it to you, and he would like to have a meeting with you to discus details."

Piper paused.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

"Oh yes I'm still here and, yes I'm still interested."

"Good. Mr Wyatt would like to meet with you at Le Fleur at 2.00pm tomorrow for an late lunch, is that okay?"

Piper thought for a moment it would be Saturday, she didn't have anything planned.

"Yes I'll be able to make it"

"Good I'll inform Mr. Wyatt, he would also like me to apologise for the in time calling you he wanted to get all this business started."

"That's fine"

FLASHBACK ENDED

She had hardly slept last night, it had been a week now since her interview if that's what you want to call it, and she was scared. She had been so nervous at the interview her finger tips had been smudged with the newspaper she had held in her grip, she had only noticed when she had gotten to the library, researching. Of course she didn't think she was going to get it so she just ended up just doodling on scrap paper. She hadn't expected she'd actually be considered let alone be picked, after all he had said it himself she was young. After he had said that she thought her being his choice would be just plan fiction. Then again she had to admit she had put a valid point across about some illness being less chance of happening the younger the mother. He had looked surprised almost as if he didn't think of that and then he had nodded maybe in agreement, she wasn't sure but what she did know was that she was kinda freaking out. After all if this worked out right she was going to be carrying his baby, hell it would be hers too her DNA would be in the child too wouldn't it, that's why he had gone all into her background. that's why he had wanted pictures of her growing up and her to come without make up he wanted to see what features his child may have if he chose her. Same with her grade point average, she had heard the child got its brains from the mother but that was probably some old wives tale, either way he wanted the mother to be smart. She couldn't blame him for that after all, he'd want someone who was going to do this to know what they were getting into, but the fact of the matter was she wasn't she what she was getting into, and that had nothing to do with her almost perfect grade average, what could she say she had hated wood work, that was what held her down. Oh well she thought to herself she had to stay calm, hey maybe thinking about random stuff like that would calm her, you never knew she thought to herself waiting by the hostess stand. She had only been waiting there a few minutes she had said she was meeting with a Mr Wyatt and the hostess had left probably asking him whether I was suppose to be there, not that she minded. She still needed time to think of random thoughts, thoughts that seemed to decide they didn't want her company anymore. Dammit, she thought putting her face in a frown. Then the hostess appeared once again, she was strawberry blonde in hair colouring, and fair in face, pretty too she thought as she got closer.

"Mr Wyatt is expecting you" she said cheerily, when she could see in her eyes the surprise she wasn't shocked. "would you please follow me" Piper silently nodded and followed her. She was wearing a pair of khaki army pants that hung on her hips, matched with a white, light wool sweater and her favourite tan boots with long her up in a bun. Walking behind the hostess she got to a table with four seats around it, and a blonde man sitting in one of them she knew it was Mr. Wyatt she had no doubt. Almost as if hearing they were approaching he turned slightly facing them, gave a brief nod and turned back round. Offering a seat next to him she sat down.

"I hope you are doing well" he said in a sort of I-don't-really-care-I'm-just-trying-to-lighten-the-mood, way.

"I am Mr Wyatt" this seemed to get his attention he looked her in the eye.

"Please call me Leo" he paused "may I call you Piper?" he said quizzically.

"I- err, yes of course" she stuttered.

"Good" he said sipping his coffee, black she noticed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted anything, do you? Something to eat perhaps? After all it is a late lunch meeting." he asked her sincerely. She never had been one to get self-conscience well at least not since high school but she couldn't help it she only felt comfortable eating around family and this guy defiantly wasn't family, and plus the bad case of the nerves she had today she'd probably end up barfing it back up. No she'd stick to a drink.

"no thank you, but I would love a cup of camomile tea" with that he called over the waitress, placed the order and faced her again, that was just what she needed she told her self something to calm her down, as if by magic the waitress came back tea in hand.

"I asked you here to go over details" he paused "I hope you don't think of this going fast but I've asked my lawyer to meet us here as well as my PA at 2.30, to go over the contract drafted up, again I hope you don't think I'm rushing you but the sooner we get that signed the sooner we can get you ready for artificial insemination, I assume you want that?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

"I thought so, it's not as simple as ordinary insemination aka sex but it is one of the most _comfortable _and I use that term lightly, option there is." she nodded as he continued "you'll have to take oestrogen hormone tablets for a month or so maybe 3-4 weeks to start with-"

"why?" she said cutting him off, oh it would have so good if she actually _had_ of done some research she thought grimly.

"It is part of the procedure, it doesn't mean there is anything wrong, it just makes the epidermis grow extra thick so when the egg is emplaced it will stick. First of course we will need an egg taken out so that we don't disturb the epidermis when it has grown a bit." he paused again. "I was hoping it could be done this afternoon" he said as if he was asking permission. I nodded and gestured him to continue I wanted to know exactly what was going to be happening to me and my body. She couldn't help but think he was mad to do this, after all he was … lets face it he was hot, here sitting before her was a slab of man-hunk history, or at least he would be one day- he could have had any woman yet he was picking her. She couldn't understand it. "I'm glad, personally I am happy with the way you are taking it, agreeing to my terms that is. But there are more" god she nearly heard her head hit the table, she wasn't surprised she just wanted him to come out with it. It was driving her crazy. "anyway… " he continued "… I understand when you conceive you are going to want your own private time or at least some, and I will grant that, but I do want you to understand I want to be part of the pregnancy, the doctors' appointments all down to the birth. I want to play an active role in this baby's life right from conception."

She could blame him, he wanted to be close to his, not-yet-conceived-child. She understood, nodding she let him know. "You do realise you wont have any right to this child once it is born don't you?" this was one of the dumbest questions she had ever heard and the way he leaned back told her she could read it in her expression, but she thought she might as well tell him but before she could he continued.

"there is also one other thing I would like to mention."

The look in his eyes it almost scared her to ask "yes?" she said ushering him on.

"Every child deserves to know where they come from, and when this child gets older. Well it's going to want to know who it's mother is, are you okay with this child maybe looking for you in the nearby future."

She didn't know how she felt about this so she just said, "yes of course, I-" that was all she could say as she saw two people their way over to the table. This must be the lawyer and the PA. Melissa her name was, she remembered she was the one she had talked to. Seeing were her eyes had drifted to Leo stood up, putting a firm hand on her shoulder as if to say _don't_ stand up.

Greeting the two people that had joined the table he sat back down and introduced Piper. Mr Brown was the lawyer who on the circumstances insisted she called him Kyle and then there was Melissa.

"I've basically gone over all the main points of the contract with Piper" he told Kyle. "except of course her payment" he said turning his head towards me. As of he was thinking still looking at me he rubbed his chin. Stopped and put his hand on the table "how about £500,000? that sounds like a good deal to me" she nearly fell off the chair in shock luckily Mr Wyatt- no Leo grabbed her arm just in time, with a chuckle he said "I think that settles it, now we don't need to make up a new contract now do we?" he said to Kyle. She couldn't believe it he had planed on giving her $500,000! She couldn't believe he was willing to give her that much. As if reading her mind Leo then said "no price is too much" taking one last swig of his coffee he called over the waitress and asked for the bill, then took a pen out of his jacket pocket and effortlessly signed the contract on the table in front of him. Passing the pen to Piper she looked over the contract, it said pretty much everything he said, there was some small but she couldn't imagine it said anything that hadn't already been discussed. So she signed the contract and handed it back to Kyle, he smiled almost as if he knew something she didn't, but she brushed it off. The waitress was coming over, getting her purse she went to reach out a few dollars for her tea to put on the bill tray but as soon as she outstretched her hand to out it on Leo grabbed her wrist not forcefully, just enough to shock her.

"Please let me" he said releasing her hand and putting down card and a about $10 in tip. Then looking at her as the waitress headed back to the till he said "do you feel up to going to the clinic? I have been told it can be tiring." she nodded and he smiled knowing that had been the answer he had wanted to hear she got up as the waitress was coming and waited while he received his credit card back. On the way to the clinic he said he would give her a lift home, which she was greatful for she had taken a cab to the hotel, Phoebe had needed to borrow her car last minute. She was going to be having one of her eggs taken out of her and be given some extra hormones. She was going to be pregnant soon and she was scared.

"We're here!" Leo said enthusiastically.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 The Package

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

**The Baby Bargain… Chapter 4 (The Package)**

* * *

_Piper's PoV_

She had just got back and she was sore! That was a definite she thought as she made her way to the manor's front door. She had made sure Leo hadn't dropped her off right on the door step, she hadn't wanted him to know exactly were she lived, sure he knew the address but that was a bit different from knowing what it looks like too, she had got him to drop her off at the end of the street. She had walked only a few feet when the heavens let loose and the rain came down. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, she had signed a contract and everything. She was going to be pregnant, she thought to herself as she hung her jacket up. She was cold and she couldn't stop shivering ever since she had left the doctor's office. They had gotten what they had wanted from her for now, she was happy she was going to be able to save the manor but she couldn't help but feel hollow inside too, her first child was going to be paid for and given away- she had no idea how she was going to be able to get through that, flesh of her flesh. And Leo Wyatt's. The contract had been pretty sound, or at least she had thought so reading though it. She hadn't been able to get a lawyer to look over it herself- she could have asked if she could have had time too, she had no doubt Leo would let her. But she had no money, or at least barely enough to live on without adding lawyer expenses. And besides she trusted Leo, she didn't know why, she just did. There was something about his eyes that told her everything would be fine; would her child have those green aquamarine eyes? No not her child, his. It would never really be her child, that much was done now. She'd have no rights to her child after the first three months of her child's life, she just hoped when her child was older he or she would ask about his or her biological mother, and maybe seek her out, but that was all she could ask for she would never be able to see her child grow up, she would never see her child's first steps or hear her child's first word. She'd have to watch tabloids to find out if her child was in college or getting married, she'd never be able to experience these with them, just be in the background. Just watch. Would Leo let her hold her child when it is born? Or would he take it away from her as soon as it was out of the womb? No matter how she thought now, she couldn't back out the deal now, she had signed the contract. She supposed she was rushed into it but she suppose she could understand is urgency. She had to admit she would like a child herself- the idea of motherhood had always made her feel warm inside, teaching her child new things, but this child wasn't going to be hers- she had already signed that part away. This was going to happen she knew that more than anything, she knew she was going to be carrying a child fathered by a man she hardly knew, but she didn't know how she was going to tell her sisters. She thought as she sat on the couch with a camomile tea in her grasp. Camomile was supposed to be calming; she had to admit it had a slight effect but not the effect she was hoping for. She was going to be carrying a child while not knowing if she or her sisters we're safe in their own home, or if their home would be on the auction block. She shuddered- she couldn't think about that now, there were already too many things to consider. The manor door opened and shut abruptly. And Phoebe came boldering through to the living area where Piper was sitting. She looked tired and angry.

"I can't believe it" she said stomping her foot on the old wooden flooring "you remember that interview I had today Piper?" she said taking her gaze of the side wall.

"Yeah I remember" now she did, she hadn't really paid much attention earlier today to hear how Phoebe was excited she would be contributing to help pay the manors debts, she had known it wouldn't really make much of a difference- but as the bank had said 'as long as at least one of the residence of the house was working and significant funds were coming then the house would stay off the block and they'd pay in monthly disbursements, Prue's museum paycheck had counted to 'significant' but it didn't make any difference to their situation. They were desperate; the money wasn't coming in fast enough. That's why they were all looking for jobs. She had a job now, she thought dryly. But Phoebe being in High School didn't have many options.

"Apparently I'm too young!" she said exasperatedly "but it didn't say anything about age in the ad, I spent best part of the day trying to convince them I could do the job in the end they got security to throw me out!" she said her cheeks turning red, proving she was reliving the experience in her head. Piper knew she wouldn't get the admin job, even if she did know how to file invoices she was still in school, not leaving her much but working at a fast food restaurant. Not that Piper wasn't happy with Phoebe trying to take responsible turns, normally Phoebe would be out most of the day and night drinking with friends but it seemed she had had a new out look recently.

Pausing to take a breath and about to start ranting again it seemed her face shot to Piper's "Are you okay Piper?" she paused coming to the end of the couch "you look really pale" she had to admit, the doctor extracting a few of her eggs had shook her up a bit, but she could tell that to Phoebe, it was their only chance. But when she was going to tell them, she had to make sure she was already pregnant- otherwise they would sway her back from her decision.

"I'm fine, just-" the way the doctor was prodding inside me, that's all- not that she could say it. Although she longed to tell them. "… Worried" Phoebe's eyes softened then she hugged Piper. "Don't worry Piper we'll be okay, we'll pay off the creditors and then we'll be all good, yeah?" Piper looked at her; Piper knew what Phoebe thought of her. She thought Piper was weak- she knew it, Phoebe probably didn't think she was so transparent, but Piper could see behind those eyes was pity, pity that Piper wasn't _strong_ but she was strong she told herself maybe not Phoebe's kind of strong, but to do something like she was she had to be strong, even if it was for herself alone.

'DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG – DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

The bell of the manor rung, looking at Phoebe as she began to rise, Piper motioned her down and started to get up herself, she would act strong even if she didn't seem it she told herself sternly.

'DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG – DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

Opening the door stood a man with a small package, he turned his head toward her as opened the door.

"package for a-" he looked on his clip board "Ms. Piper Halliwell" He said finally looking up at her.

"That's me" she said accepting the package, signing for it and shutting the door. Phoebe had gone up stairs so she was alone in the hall with her package. Then it began ringing, opening it up she saw a flip cell phone, opening it up she press the answer button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said quizzically.

"Hi Piper" it was _Leo_

"Er hello"

"I hope you like the phone, it's so I can keep in touch with you, you can give out the number to others if you like, it's yours but I thought you might appreciate a private line."

"Thank you"

"you're welcome, in the meantime though I'll be in touch- bye"

"Goodbye"

she beeped the button and slid the phone into her pocket, she was really getting in deep.

* * *

**Please Review, I'd be grateful**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Parent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

**The Baby Bargin… Chapter 5 (Meet the Parent)**

* * *

_Leo's PoV_

Waiting gingerly at Le Fleur for Piper, he sat quietly. His mother had come with him today to meet the mother of her grandchild, she had gone to the restrooms to 'freshen' up as she called it while he waited … alone … for Piper. Is mother had made this her condition for letting Leo do this, she had wanted to meet the mother, the child's biological parent. His mother had wanted him to fall in love and have children that way, but he had wanted and thought about having a child of his own for a good amount of time now, and this would make his mother except his decision to the full. He knew she would love is child the same as she would if he was in love with the mother, after all this was going to be her first grandchild, her only grandchild. Leo didn't plan on marrying ever. And now he was going to have a child he couldn't get married ever, at least not to any one that wasn't the child's mother but that wasn't going to happen. Piper was a beautiful woman, smart and sophisticated and all of the rest, he had to admit he had grown fond of her, she would make a great mother when her time came. He had to admit though, after meeting such a homey person he did feel a bit bad but he had wanted this child for a long time, and besides he liked those qualities about her. She was somewhat hard headed, especially when she tried to return the phone he had bought her but that hadn't stopped him making it pretty damn clear that she was having it. He had wanted to get her something, he was grateful for all she was doing for him he had to admit he wasn't the nicest guy around, well once he liked the person he was, but not really that easy to get to know. His mother had told him often enough and now at the thought of having a child and watching it grow it made him seem… oh he didn't know more approachable? All he knew was that everyone seemed to be in a good mood lately- except Piper herself. He knew she was having troubles with her home, the bank wanted to take their house to pay off some sort of debt. And they were going to try and auction it out, Piper had been extra quiet he had known her for long but he had tried to make it so he could, after all what would he tell his child, he or she was bound to want to find out about her of course. He would come up with a cover story for that too; the last thing he wanted was any child of his feeling anything other then joy. He knew he couldn't get her jewels, mistresses had jewels, and she was to be the mother of his child. He didn't know what she would like either. The phone he had got her probably seemed a bit insensitive but he wanted her to know if she needed anything he was available to help. Probably knowing his luck, he probably freaked her out- thinking back on it now; it would have freaked him out too. But Piper was polite enough not to say anything, and his mother had been growing more and more restless to meet her. Then later after their meal he and Piper were going to the clinic. Today his child would be conceived. He had been making sure she had been taking her medicine, in preparation for this day but only time would tell. He had to admit beyond it all he was nervous, he wanted it to go well. He knew he was rushing things but all he could think about before he went to sleep was holding his child in his arms. His child. He felt all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. That's when he noticed a flash of blue at the hostess's booth at the outside restaurant, next was the mahogany hair that shined in the sunlight. It was Piper she was here, she was wearing a baby blue knee length summer dress with flat white sandals, and she looked stunning. He was glad he wanted his mother to think the world of her; he knew he already admired both her and her courage. That's when she noticed him and began walking towards him. He couldn't wait to see her glowing with his child, become round with his child.

"Hi" she said quietly. He could tell she was nervous.

"Hi" he returned, getting up and holding her chair out for her. She sat down and he went back to his seat. "Are you okay? All set?" he said with a boyish grin on his face, she could almost sense his excitement, infact she could. Anyone would have to mentally out of the loop if they could tell he was extremely happy, in fact it made her see him in a new light, she felt herself smile slightly. Today he was casual and wore a pair of dark jeans and short sleeved light blue shirt.

"The clinic? Sort of, I'm about nervous. Meeting you mother? I'm terrified" he chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that seemed to melt her bones. "Don't worry about Mama, she'll love you" yes she though dimly, maybe her but no body else.

Just then Piper saw from the corner of her eye, a lady coming towards them. She was definitely a classic beauty; Piper could tell from her features, she had blond hair with wisps of silver at the over the top, about fifty-eight she would say is she was guessing. She was Leo's mother she was sure of it, they both had the same eyes and not many around could confess to having those magnificent eyes. She was coming closer a smile planted on her face. Sitting down she put her hand towards Piper.

"You must Ms. Halliwell" she said as she gripped Piper's hand "It's wonderful to meet you" Piper said as their hands parted.

"as it is you, Ms. Halliwell"

"Please call me Piper"

"Of course, Piper and you must call me Diana" she paused for a moment "so you are the woman my son has chosen" she sad with a glitter in her old but never fading eyes.

"Mama" he said in a neutral tone.

"Oh don't worry Leonardo, I won't embarrass you or her by taking out of line, besides I like Piper and I can tell even if did not catch my humour, she sure did, I can see it in her eyes." Funny Piper thought since all she could see in _Leonardo's_ eyes was the ocean. Leonardo, the use of his full name brought a smile to her lips.

"Anyway Piper, Leo tells me your in college, what is your major?"

"Cuisine"

"Cuisine? As in cooking"

"Yes, I hope to be a chef in my own restaurant some day."

"It's good to have goals, but why do this and not start a restaurant today."

She smiled and lightly said "Because 'some day' isn't here yet"

* * *

**Please Review, I'd be grateful**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Job And An Ex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

**The Baby Bargin… Chapter 6 (Job And An Ex)**

* * *

_Piper PoV_

Shutting the manor door behind her she took a deep breath. She had done it. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she had done it, but she had. she could be pregnant right now she thought placing her hands on her flat stomach. What was she going to tell Prue and Phoebe? She couldn't tell them the truth that was for sure. She thought for a moment, maybe she could. But then again, argh! What was she thinking she couldn't tell them, it was never going to be the same as it was she didn't want her own sisters despising her. Even if it was for good intentions if places were reversed she'd probably resent her too, she wasn't sure what her feelings were let alone theirs. They would resent her that was for sure, she wasn't sure that when this was all over that she wouldn't resent herself. But she had made her decision she had to finish what she had started. Sliding down the door, she just sat there thinking to herself while at the same time drown out the pain in her lower abdominal area. She had been feeling it ever since the doctor began prodding at her, well it wasn't prodding but it had certainly hurt enough. And now all she wanted was a nice long, hot bath she thought wrapping her arms lightly around her stomach, that would be nice she thought imagining the hot bubbles touching her fragile skin. Getting up she made her way to the stair case and as she was climbing the steps she could help go over what she had done. Leo again had insisted on dropping her off actually outside her house but again she had refused. She had hoped that he hadn't seen the pain on her face, when she had said she was fine she didn't know whether he had looked convinced or if he hadn't she hadn't looked she was too scared in case he said anything else- Leo seemed nice yeah, but once he said stated something it was final, and she didn't have enough confidence to stand up to him just yet she thought getting a white towel to take into bathroom, hearing the water produce bubbles she went in and locked the door behind her. She wanted to take some aspirin but she thought Leo would go ballistic if he found out so she was hoping the hot water would soothe her. Slowly dipping her sore body into the water she let out a painful gasp when she actually hit the water, over coming it she relaxed into the tub finally releasing her tension she felt free, well almost. She hadn't realised how tired she was now she was in the hot suds it was almost as if her pain and fear was washing away, for the first time today she felt none of them. Leo had insisted after the insemination he take her for lunch, she hadn't said no but she had wanted to. She had been in more pain then, then she was when she had gotten into the manor, and she was sure it had showed- she had just wanted to home and snuggle into her nice cool bed. She had been incredibly hot when it had finished, she had thought she was going to pass out. When she had come out of the room Leo had rushed up to her she remembered it clearly.

**FLASHBACK (EARLIER THAT DAY)**

Walking out of the hospital like room the blood must have swept to her face she could feel it burning beneath the surface of her skin. She felt hot and sickily both at the same time, weak almost. She had done it, wasn't she suppose to feel good? Tensing with pain she decided that was probably a no. then she looked up, she saw Leo he was smiling- but soon she noticed that smile fade and noticed it was replaced by fear. He was heading her way, she felt her weakness and nausea catch up with her as her knees started to buckle and she felt herself being weightless. Then he was there, Leo was grasping her under her elbows keeping her from falling, then his left arm swept across her back keeping her up straight. She was finding her self again as Leo looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he said, sounding concerned- of course he was concerned she thought bitterly she could be carrying his child.

"I'm fine" she said making her way to a seat, steadying herself on the wall for support.

"You don't look fine" he observed.

"I'll be fine I just need to get my footing that's all" she said trying to get him off her back.

"okay then I'll take you to supper, and you can't say no I wont let you" he had said to her determinedly. She was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Oh … okay then" she said uncomfortably.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

She hadn't eaten much at supper, she had stayed safe with some chicken soup, she had remembered the look on his face it was almost as if he was saying 'With my child in you, you better take care of yourself' but she had been feeling too ill to care, and now she was feeling much better in a nice frothy bath. Just what she needed. It seemed to soothe her, and her aches. She still felt raw but there was nothing she could do for now, hopefully Phoebe would give her some of the herbal remedies she was into lately, camomile tea calmed her nerves but she would need something slightly stronger for this pain and if Phoebe asked she would just say she had a headache or something.

Getting out of the bath she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel drying herself and then replaced it with a light pink bath robe. Just finishing going though her hair with her brush when she heard the manor door slam almost down stairs. Making her way as quick as she could with the pain she was in, she saw a hot faced Prue. Looking up Prue's eyes met Piper's curious ones.

"Roger had some fucking nerve!" she spat out.

"what happened?" Prue had said that morning about having a meeting with her ex fiancé Roger. They hadn't known what it was about, all they knew was that Prue needed that job so that they could keep up payments on the manor, otherwise the tax men were going to put it up for auction.

"that spineless weasel fired me! I don't now what we're going to do Piper, all I know is we've got to keep those payments up otherwise we're screwed!" she said leaving the hall and storming into the kitchen. At that moment Piper realised how important her getting pregnant really was.

Sitting at his desk Leo looked up from his paper work, not at anything in particular just, staring. His mind drifted to Piper, she might be carrying his child now, he thought almost as if realising it for the first time but the truth was he realised as soon as she came out of the room she had been put into for the insemination. Initially he had been happy it was done, but when he saw the pain on her face, his smile had quickly dissipated. He had been worried about her she had almost fainted. She looked so fragile and pale, it was a good job he had already began making his way towards her when her knees buckled, otherwise she could have hurt herself and his 'maybe' baby. He had held her close so she wouldn't fall, he didn't know what it was but when he had held her like that, he had felt almost protective over her, not just the baby she might be carrying but her too. That was the only reason he had let her break away from him like she did, he had been shocked himself because, protectiveness to him meant deeply caring about that person. She kept insisting that she was fine, although he hadn't believed her for second and she had known it he had decided to let it go and take her to lunch instead after all she was bound to be hungry. They had been in the office for two hours discussing things and then she was shown in a medical room or something like that for the insemination while he had been in the waiting room for an hour. He could have insisted to go in but he didn't want to make her fear increase she had already seemed pretty scared when he saw met her there. So he had been in the waiting room, while she had been in there alone. Her sisters hadn't come with her, he knew she had sisters from the undercover work he had done on every one of the 'candidates' before he chose which one was the best choice. It wasn't fair on her really he had thought at the time. No one should go though this alone, after all having a baby was one thing but having to give it away and not be part of it's life was another thing altogether. In the month he had known her he knew she was a caring person, when she would have one of her _own _he knew she'd be a great mother, he could see it in her eyes, she had lovely eyes he thought then snapped back to looking over the nursery plan, almost ashamed of his thoughts but almost giddy too. The nursery was going to be fantastic, and nothing else would be acceptable. Of course he didn't know whether it was going to be a girl or a boy yet so all he had was the layout at that moment in time, he knew exactly where everything was going to be. He had decided on many things for the nursery but with some things he felt compelled to talk to Piper about, but he knew he couldn't, it might seem like he rubbing salt into the already open wounds and he didn't want to do that any more then he had to. But still he couldn't wait until her pregnancy was confirmed even if it wasn't this time but the next. He had the money to spare. He had to admit he was more excited then he thought he would be, not that that was a bad thing infact for the first time since his father died he was actually happy, sure he had had happy moments but knowing he was having a child just seemed to fill a space or at least a big part of it. He couldn't wait to hold his child in his arms, he didn't care whether it was a girl or a boy it would be a part of him, the child would be his and he would be happy with either. He felt sorry for Piper on some level, sure they had gotten onto the wrong foot after the whole egg thing but she had been upset he could understand. But come on he thought to himself, she'd be around for a while after the birth, because he had insisted on breastfeeding. She'd bond with the child that with out either one of them could have created and then she'd have to leave their lives, his and the baby's. they had a written agreement, she'd have to abide by it no matter what how she felt it was the way it had to be, if she did refuse to give up the child she wouldn't stand a chance, and he knew it- she was smart he didn't doubt that she'd know it. She'd be crushed if she did, no matter how ruthless he was a business man, he had got to know her, if it did happen it wouldn't sit well with him. And if the press found out she'd be around even longer he thought thinking back to the fail safe he had made his lawyer put in the contract. Lets hope for her sake it didn't have to come to that, he didn't want to put her though more then what was necessary. There was one think he couldn't' help but think about though. Why would Piper insist every time he drove her home not to drop her off at her house, he knew she lived where she said she did he had checked after the first time she had done it, he supposed it could have been to hide what she was doing from her sisters but he wasn't sure. He had told Melissa his concerns not failing to add that he would be happier when she lived in the house with him so he could watch over her development. She had simply said that Piper probably wanted to have some independence. When Melissa had said that he understood why she'd want it, but not why she would walk the rest of the way when she was in all that pain she was obviously in. he had noticed how she had walked. Normally she would have walked with such confidence and grace when she walked this time it was stammered, not confident anymore, everything in her step suggested a heart wrenching pain even if it had been nothing to do with her heart. At that he had wanted to get out of the car, pick her up and drive her to his house and put her in a guest room, then he had remembered what Melissa had said and let her go on her way. He would make sure her room was nice when she came, after all she would be carrying his child it was the least she deserved, his thoughts were interrupted as his phone went.

'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG…' 'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG…'

Groaning he went to answer it, picking it up he held it to his ear.

"Leo Wyatt speaking" he said formally

"Hi honey, long time no speak eh?" it was Madison.

He exhaled "Madison what are you calling for?"

She paused "well I thought it was time our 'break up' was over with, finished, I miss you and I was willing to wait but now I can't. this is foolish Leo, and I hope you see that now"

"Madison, you don't understand I don't want to be with you now, and not in the future, I have someone else in my life now."

She went silent for minute "someone else? Did I mean nothing to you this woman could never make you happy! She could never give you what you want like I can, I know what you like"

"Madison, calm yourself down. What you don't understand is that she is giving me exactly what I want, and something I can tell we are going to be connected together all our lives."

"I don't believe that for second"

"Madison"

She cut him off "no Leo, you listen to me, I always get what I want, and I will get you back" with that the phone line went dead, she had obviously hung up, knowing her she probably slammed the phone on the monitor in a fit of rage. Normally he would be furious if someone hung up on him. That was one thing he couldn't stand, but it had been Madison and frankly he was glad she had taken the initiative otherwise he would have done it himself, but over his years he had learned that women always liked to have the last word of an argument anything a guy said after that was the start of a new argument. If Madison found out about Piper's possible pregnancy she would flip, she would flip all the harder if it was confirmed though. Maybe then she would realise he wasn't coming back to her. Oh well he wasn't going to tell her now he would tell her about his child when he had it firmly in his arms. He didn't want to think about Madison now, just his unborn child.

* * *

**Please Review, I'd be grateful**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Time Of Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

**The Baby Bargin… Chapter 7 (Bad Time Of Day)**

_

* * *

_

_Piper PoV_

"Piper are you okay in there?"

" yeah I'm fine uh BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR, uh, uh oooo bbbbbbbbllllllllllllaaaaakkkkkkk uh'

"oooo BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR, uh, uh oooo bbbbbbbbllllllllllllaaaaakkkkkkk uh"

"Piper you don't sound fine, god I knew Phoebe shouldn't have cooked last night. Sure she's getting better but-"

"Phoebe did her best, it was good. When it was in my stomach" she said before she threw up again. She couldn't honestly blame Phoebe for her nausea, the only person she could blame was herself that was if she really was … pregnant. It was the 29th April, three weeks since the insemination. She remembered it had been on the 2nd. Sure it could have been Phoebe's cooking, it was always a bit risky leaving her in the kitchen alone too long. But last night it seemed nothing had been wrong with the dish Phoebe had prepared, she doubted it was Phoebe's fault. The only thing she had thought of when she had the urge to throw her guts up was that she was pregnant, she hadn't even thought it could be Phoebe's cooking. She still didn't think it was that, in fact she knew. She was carrying Leo Wyatt's baby, technically hers too until it was born. But she could think of it like that, she had to think of it as business otherwise she'd never get though this. She'd be surprised if she got out of this without stretch marks she thought almost laughing to herself. She was going to be emotionally drawn out of this, she knew she was, she was going to feel vulnerable, no that she didn't feel that already. Leo had been phoning her every Saturday wanting to know if she felt any of the symptoms yet, it's looks like she'd phone him today after class, if she made it to class in this state that was, thank god the only classes she had today were morning ones, she thought as she braced herself on the toilet helping her get up. Flushing it she washed her hands and face.

"Piper are you okay?" this time it was Phoebe "I'm so sorry about this I didn't mean to-"

"it doesn't matter Phebs I know you didn't mean to, I'm feeling better now. Hey could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, what?" she said enthusiastically, Piper knew she felt bad.

"Well after my shower it would be good to have a nice cold glass of orange juice."

"don't you normally have coffee? Oh well your feeling ill, my bad. It'll be waiting for you" she said as Piper heard her thump down the stairs.

Turning on the hot water tap she looked around her, there was a nice towel she was okay, waiting for it to heat up she put her fingers underneath the running water. It was okay she thought as she stepped out of her pyjamas and into the water. Her thoughts kept going back to the 'thing' she was carrying inside her, her hands always made their way to her stomach, placing her palms inward, just watching the water trickle over her skin and still slender waist. She knew it wouldn't be that way for much longer, the child would grow bigger and stronger. In a weird way she was kinda happy, but knowing she wouldn't keep the child, made her all sad again. It was part of her, and her body, maybe not so visibly now. But she'd have to tell her sisters sometime no matter how hard it may be, not only would she need support though this but when it had all ended. This was all to stop the auction. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her timid and shaking body, then after she was dry her damp hair swaying she went into her bedroom. Getting dressed she put on dark jeans matched with a softer lime green sweater as well a pair of black leather mid-calf boots. Putting her long hair up she put it in a clasp holding it in a ponytail. Her tummy felt better but it was still cautious when she moved- not that it was that cautious when she had run to the bathroom in the early hours of the morning and then now not too long ago. Getting into the kitchen Prue and Phoebe were sitting up to the breakfast bar, turning around to face Piper, Phoebe smiled.

"Your orange juice is on the table" she said pointing to the table.

"Thanks" she said sitting carefully down near the glass.

"Piper you look pale, are you sure your okay?" Phoebe looked concerned.

"don't worry Phebs I've just been feeling a bit iffy for a few days, it's not your fault."

"right I've got to go, or I'll miss the bus" she smiling brighter now she knew it wasn't her fault, at the same time a smile came on her face knowing Phoebe wasn't upset.

"that was nice" Piper looked behind her at Prue.

"what was?" she said looking back at the table.

"saying that, it made Phoebe feel better"

"yeah" she said still looking at the table.

"Piper are you well enough to go to school? Cause if you are I'll give you a lift on my way to work"

"yes, please" she said downing the last of her juice, and getting up.

Grabbing her red coat she headed to the car's passenger seat. Her thoughts lead back to the child she could be carrying as Prue drove. Would Leo be happy? Then she gave herself a mental kick. Of course he would, he was the one paying her to this she thought pessimistically. She had to phone him when she got to campus, there were various pay phones, she'd tell him this morning, her queries. She would have normally used the cell he had given her but, lets just say she wasn't feeling her moral uncluttered self, which in her terms meant she couldn't find it. It would take a few more months before she started to show, she had some time to tell her sister's but how she was going to do it was a harder task, she didn't know what she was going to do. In fact she might not have another two months, if Prue figured her morning sickness out she was toast and without anything she was gonna want to hear. Somehow she didn't think even with the money to save the house that Prue was going to be that receptive to the idea.

"What are you thinking about?" knocking Piper out of her tail of thought she looked at Prue.

"Nothing, why?"

"you looked deep, in thought that is" she said making a turn into the college campus, seeing Piper sigh she continued "Piper whats wrong, I know somethings wrong, I can tell" she said pulling the car to a halt outside the college.

"nothing, really. I've got to go don't want to be late." she said getting out of the car. "bye"

"see you" Prue said as she pulled away. She had no idea how she was going to tell Prue, she would be understanding until she found out that her pregnancy gave her payment. She couldn't think of that now she needed to phone Leo and tell him she might be … might be pregnant. Making her way though the halls she got to a phone, put in the money and dialled the number.

"Leo Wyatt's office, his PA Melissa Redford speaking. How may I help?"

"Er it's Piper Halliwell, I was hoping to speak to-"

"Of course Piper I'll patch you right though"

Breathe Piper breathe, she kept telling herself.

"Hello Piper"

* * *

**Please Review, I'd be grateful**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Memory Box

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:** Sorry i took so long, i've been writing for other sites. Hope you like.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

The Baby Bargain… Chapter 8 (Memory Box)

* * *

Piper's PoV

Crouched over the toilet basin, Piper gingerly got up and moved the sink to brush her teeth. When she had called Leo about her pregnancy, she hadn't felt this bad, but then again she hadn't been doing for almost two weeks now. When you had gone to the doctor together that afternoon, the doctor had told her that all woman start the symptoms like those at different stages but hers at seemed earlier then most. At that point the doctor had asked her if they had been trying for a baby and were anxious. Piper hadn't known what to say but then Leo had just said, "yes, we want a baby" she had almost been afraid to look up, but when she had she had just seen understanding shine in the woman's grey eyes. The she had said that it wasn't probably anxiety wanting to get pregnant that had caused her to throw-up, or a case of food that didn't agree with her. And to think she had willingly sampled Phoebe's cooking! She thought to herself grimly for a moment. Piper had cried she hadn't meant to and all it was, was a small tear, only one. Dr Morgan had simply put her hand over Piper's and said it didn't mean she wasn't pregnant and they would do a test.

Her pregnancy had been confirmed that day and she hadn't thrown-up once until sometime two weeks ago she thought dryly. She had almost died of embarrassment when the doctor told them to hold off sex until she was four months along- but of course Leo took it in stride. Prue had got a new job as a PA and had to go into work early these past weeks, so she hadn't noticed. She didn't think Phoebe did either, but she didn't know- Piper had been feeling lonely lately. Which was stupid, she chided herself. She had her baby, no she corrected herself she had Leo Wyatt's baby. With that revelation that only seemed to come all to happen these days she felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes. Watching them fall faster and faster in front of the mirror she scolded herself again at her weakness, in other words her hormones. She shouldn't be this touchy she tried to tell herself. She was two and half months along. She would have to tell her sisters soon, she would be showing very soon, she could already feel her waistbands getting tighter now that her stomach was thickening.

She wouldn't be able to hide her condition from her sisters much longer, they already thought something was up, it wasn't as if she could just tell them what she was doing for them all, but if something didn't change in circumstance she would have to. Being pregnant was one thing, giving up all parental rights to someone they had never met was another one altogether. Oh but time was running out. If she just told her sisters she was pregnant she knew they would support her but the child wasn't going to stay with her she could explain that to them, but as before time is running out, she needed to do something before she was a big as a bus. Somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with the excuse she was just getting fat! And plus she had already said in terms of her contract that she would move in with Leo when she was three months along. She had two weeks of leeway until she had to move into Leo's mansion. As soon as Leo had been told the test results that afternoon he had insisted they go a baby store with a big grin plastered on his face.

That was when her feelings about him had pin-pointed the fact he was lonely- he truly wanted a child, not because everyone else had one or what ever trend it might be, but because he wanted someone to love and give back their unconditional love. From spending just few hours talking to his mother on the telephone she had learned that love for a millionaire often came with conditions, not that she should be surprised some woman or men didn't have those kind of values. She remembered when he started looking at cots and she told him it was a little early to plan the nursery. Looking back now she supposed he could tell her to mind her own business but he didn't. he had said maybe she was right but it didn't hurt to look, would be needed right then and there she manage to convince him to stick to a plain white baby blanket with light toffee coloured teddy bears around the edges. She remembered when she had first set eyes on it, she had thought it would be perfect but she didn't know whether to show Leo in case he got touchy after all, she wasn't going to be there to watch her baby- Leo's baby being wrapped in it. But as she picked up the edges slightly she had noticed him behind her looking at it too. After she had straightened up he said how much he liked it and took it to the cash till.

He had taken her to lunch afterwards to celebrate, asking the waitress that seemed to only have eyes for him about the health benefits on the menu before allowing her to order. After the waitress had gone and the food had appeared she took note of how careful he was being with her, but while he had been ordering she had just wished the fiery red head would put her eyes on someone else instead of lingering on Leo with his Armani suit that just scream money. Leo wanted unconditional love, love without strings. How dare she! Of course the waitress could have been looking at Leo himself. He was cute, with his dirty blonde hair and green eyes, yes he was handsome but apart of her wanted to protect him from the red head, no good would come of it. But as the waitress had left with a 'come-hither' smile and the food had come she had soon forgot her protectiveness to Leo. Looking back now she could understand why she did, after all Leo was the father of her unborn child she wanted the daddy to be emotionally fit for the role he was to play that was it. Yes.

Walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom she kneeled on the floor near the bed, lifted the spread and pulled out a blue cardboard box. It was a file box, small but bigger then a shoebox. Putting the spread back in place and sat down on the wooden panelled floor. Crossing her legs she lifted the lid off and placed it on the floor. Inside were baby photos, not a lot but a few. Leo said she wasn't needed once she had had the child. But she knew better then anyone what it was like not to have a mother- she also knew how dependant she had been on photos of her deceased parent growing up- looking at albums as bedtime stories, trying to find that resemblance that connected them together. She would get some other photos and put them in the box, give them to Leo when their child wanted to know his or her mommy. She'd put a letter in too, she decided as she picked out the baby snaps she wanted her child to have. A letter that would tell her child why she did it, what she was like and how much she love to meet him or her again. Going to the attic with her blue box she sat on the rugged floor near a moving box full of photos. She picked out various ones of her mother and father, ones with her sisters, ones of her as a toddler at Christmas, her a pre-school, as some of the ones at high-school with the dreaded braces and glasses, later to graduation and then to the start of college- she didn't have much more then that. Then at the bottom of the box she found a small but thick photo album book Grams had given her one Christmas. It was a hard back album covered in a purple sparkle fabric with her name on in various shiny sequins. Putting all the photos in the book fixing them in place she put the album in the blue box. Carrying the box back down the stairs she headed back into the bedroom, she placed the box on the bed. Pulling out a pad of square card she started to write some of the recipes for things she knew how to make, placing ten of the 10cmx10cm cards into the box. Raiding her jewellery box she took out a silver locket with swirls engraved in the front opening, that belonged to Grams that had a picture of Piper's mother in and her grandfather. She put it in the box.

She didn't know what else to put in the box, she would think of some other things later she decided putting the lid back on the box and placed it back under her bed. Leo would keep it safe until that day her child asked about his or her mommy. But that was if the child asked- no she didn't want to think of that personality.-

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG'

It was the cell phone Leo had given her. Getting it out of her coat pocket she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Piper?" Leo's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah it's me"

"We have a problem"

"What?" Piper said suddenly scared what was going on.

"I'll tell you when you get here, you need to come now so we can discus the safety clause"

"safety clause?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, that will fix all this"

"But what is-?"

"No time for this, just get here quick" he interrupted. And with that the phone went dead. What the hell was this 'safety clause'?

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


End file.
